Fox Fever (a Naruto fanfic)
by Shika the demon slayer
Summary: Naruto gets fatally sick and the nine tails helps him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic) I don't own naruto

It was a regular day In the hidden leaf village...JUST KIDDING I MEAN REALLY

HOW CAN ANY ONE HAVE A NORMAL DAY WITH NARUTO AROUND

Ahem.. Back to the story.

Naruto had been training hard for days on end. Every one was telling him that

He was working to hard. He was starting to agree with them, but he was to hardheaded to listen. He doesn't want Sasuke to get ahead of him.

Narutos POV

""Darn... It's hot today I... I think I'll go home to cool off. It...it's so hot it's hard to think.""

On his way home he runs into Kakashi

Naruto said "oh hi Kakashi-sensei".he has unzipped his jacket because he's too hot

Kakashi said "oh hey Naruto are u ok. U look like ur sick."

Naruto said "huh? I'm fine just a little too hot. I'm heading home to cool off."

Kakashi was confused" Hot? If anything it's cooler than normal. Naruto are you sure you're ok."

Naruto shouted" I SAID IM FINE." He shouted louder than he meant to. He sighed.

Naruto stated" I'm going home." He jumped across the rooftops to his apartment

leaving a stumped Kakashi.

When Naruto got home he took a shower. He had wanted to head back to training.

But his body told him he needed rest. For once in his life he willingly listened.

So he dragged his body onto his bed and within two minutes he was dead asleep

But while he was asleep kyuubi wanted to have some fun with him.

Since kyuubi noticed he had a fever his Chakra system would be weaker

So instead of forcing his own chakra into his system he chose to play with his DNA.

All the while the nine tails laughing echoed in Narutos dreams. Or in his case

Nightmares. 

So with the coming morning the village awoke to a screaming Naruto Uzumaki

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((CLIFF HANGER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic) I don't own naruto

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Previously on Fox Fever))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Since kyuubi noticed he had a fever his Chakra system would be weaker

So instead of forcing his own chakra into his system he chose to play with his DNA.

All the while the nine tails laughing echoed in Narutos dreams. Or in his case

Nightmares. 

So with the coming morning the village awoke to a screaming Naruto Uzumaki

"""Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh""" Naruto screeched

His vision was blurry but he could clearly see and feel the two twitching fox ears and fox tail swishing behind him, from what he could see they were blood red the ears had black tips and the tail had a white tip

He knew there were people coming due to his ears piercing scream for earlier so he ran and hid in his closet after taking his jacket off because he is burning up

(It's only 68*F in his apartment)

(Kakashi's POV)

In Kakashi's mind

""Naruto was acting strange yesterday I wonder what's up with him""

Naruto in the distance""aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh""

Kakashi yelled ""NARUTO!""

Kakashi jumps across the rooftops as fast as he can

(Naruto's POV)

In Naruto's mind

"" please don't find me please don't find me please please please ""

The door slams open "NARUTO!"

Naruto says" Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto realizes his voice sounds so raspy and his throat hurts.

Naruto slaps his hand over his mouth

And curls up in to the smallest ball he can. His mind had shut down on him

He had never been this sick

Kakashi says" Naruto?"

Naruto shuts his eyes tight and hears the closet door open

Kakashi said" oh Naruto you know you gave me a heart attack "

His eyes landed on his student and he was shocked

Not as much by the ears and tail as much as the fact he looked like he was scared of him .He bent down trying to feel Naruto's head, only for Naruto to whimper and curl even tighter than before. So he crouched down to Naruto's level and felt his head

(Kakashi's mind)"he's burning up "" and the ears and tail must be from the kyuubi""

Naruto jerked away and backed into the far corner of the closet whimpering not to be touched

Kakashi picked him up. Naruto panicked and went on instinct, but ended up scratching

Kakashi which brought him back to his senses.

Naruto stuttered ""k.. Ka.. Kakashi-sensei ?!""

Kakashi could see he was on the verge of a mental breakdown

Kakashi said "yeah it's me Naruto "

Naruto said "I... I..." He broke down sobbing

Kakashi picked him up and calmed him down as much as he could

And he dashed to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic) I don't own naruto

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Previously on Fox Fever))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto stuttered "k.. Ka.. Kakashi-sensei ?!"

Kakashi could see he was on the verge of a mental breakdown

Kakashi said "yeah it's me Naruto"

Naruto said "I... I... "He broke down sobbing

Kakashi picked him up and calmed him down as much as he could

And he dashed to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital Kakashi called for a stretcher. Once it got there he set Naruto down slowly. Naruto had fallen asleep on the trip.

Tsunade had run in and rushed him into an empty room.

Tsunade yelled "Kakashi what the HELL happened!?"

Kakashi said "that's just it Hokage-sama, I don't know"

Tsunade screamed" WHAT, WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN?!"

Kakashi said "I'm just as confused as you are."

Meanwhile Naruto is stirring awake from all the yelling.

Naruto said " uuuuhhhh oooowwwww my head."

Tsunade and Kakashi said " NARUTO!?"

Naruto said "oooowwww my ears, try not to yell please"

Tsunade said" Naruto are u alright!?"

Kakashi said "What the heck happened!?"

Naruto said "I... I don't... sigh, I don't know"

Tsunade and Kakashi yelled "WHAT?!"

Naruto snapped at them " HEY DON'T YELL!"

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him startled.

Naruto saw this. I.. I'm sorry, he said.

His vision was getting incredibly blurry and his head could hear screams.

The Screaming of the villagers. It was in his head so Tsunade and Kakashi could not hear it. It was getting louder and louder . He clutched his head his ears were ringing.

Kakashi noticed first.

Kakashi said" Naruto? Are u alright."

Tsunade turned around and saw this.

Naruto cryed "Stop...please...stop, stop screaming !"

Kakashi said "Naruto we aren't screaming?" Kakashi and Tsunade were very confused

Naruto was sobbing "make...make it st..stop..." There were tears streaming down his face

Then he heard what no one else did. Rrrrroooooaaaaarrrr, it was the roar of the Kyuubi

With that he fell unconscious.

Tsunade,Kakashi screamed"NARUTO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic) I don't own naruto

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Previously on Fox Fever)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto cryed "Stop...please...stop, stop screaming !"

Kakashi said "Naruto we aren't screaming?" Kakashi and Tsunade were very confused

Naruto was sobbing "make...make it st..stop..." There were tears streaming down his face

Then he hear what no one else did. Rrrrroooooaaaaarrrr, it was the roar of the Kyuubi

With that he fell unconscious.

Tsunade,Kakashi screamed"NARUTO!"

Naruto appeared in his mind scape , inside the cage Kyuubi seemed concerned about something

"What's up with you Foxy" Naruto said simply

The fox just huffed and turned away. He eyed Naruto with a caring expression.

Naruto saw this. "What's wrong Kuruma?"

Kuruma said " You're sick and I have made things worse " he said it in a very caring tone. Naruto stuttered " yo...you...care about m...me?" Naruto was startled

Kuruma simply sighed and said " that I do Naruto, that I do"

Naruto was stumped " wh...why...?." He stuttered.

Kuruma sighed heavily " because unlike all of the others you cared about me to " he said.

Naruto said "Wha...what do you mean car **ed** , I still care!"

Kuruma simply said " because I will be leaving this world soon, outside your mind you are fatally sick, so I am currently working on healing you buy making you the Nine Tails Kyuubi .

Naruto yelled " WHAT!?" "But what about you !?"

Kuruma said " I will still be with you, just not in the seal, but by your side as a regular fox.

He then added " I will still be able to talk to you , but only you can understand me.

He then stated " I can still be able to shift my sizes, so you could even ride me.

Naruto was sobbing by now "but won't the villagers hate me even more when they find out "

Kuruma sighed "no matter what I will always love and protect you from anything that try's to hurt you."

Kuruma sighed " The process is done, are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled and said " ready as I'll ever be "

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((CLIFFHANGER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic) I don't own naruto

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Previously on Fox Fever ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kuruma sighed "no matter what I will always love and protect you from anything that try's to hurt you."

Kuruma sighed " The process is done, are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled and said " ready as I'll ever be "

Naruto left his mind scape and was still unconscious but could see what was happening outside his mind.

Tsunade was rushing around like crazy trying to find out what was wrong while Kakashi was not in the room anymore.

Suddenly his insides felt like they were burning. He jumped awake and was gasping for air. When he finally was able to breathe again he looked at Tsunade and saw her face was filled with horror. He looked where her eyes were looking.

By his side sleeping was an adult male fox with one tail.

It's fur was dark orange and its ears had black tips and its tail had a white tip and its legs were mostly black. Around its neck was a Leaf Village head band.

Naruto jumped at first and then calmed down. He remembered what Kuruma said.

""I will still be with you, just not in the seal, but by your side as a regular fox.""

Naruto asked the fox " Kuruma is that you?" The fox looked up " yes it is me Naruto "

Naruto wrapped his arms around the foxes neck " thanks for saving me Kuruma "

Naruto stuttered " I...I love you Kuruma " tears were streaming down his face and onto the foxes fur. Kuruma put his paws over Naruto's shoulders. He whispered in Naruto's ear " I love you too Naruto "

Then Naruto felt something strange behind him. He looked in the direction of the feeling. Swishing behind him were nine fox tails. This as if on cue is where Tsunade fainted.

((((((((((((((((((( That's all for this chapter and I will see you in the next one)))))))))))))))))))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic ) I don't own naruto

Sorry for not including more characters I am starting to in this chapter. Sasuke is coming in to this chapter. Sorry for the wait I've had writers block for a while. And Sasuke is gonna get sick too.

In short " where he had been training there was a river where he practiced his fire ball jutsu and he got soaked many times and has caught a severe cold but it had not taken effect till now

Anyway enjoy the chapter

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Previously on Fox Fever))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Then Naruto felt something strange behind him. He looked in the direction of the feeling. Swishing behind him were nine fox tails. This as if on cue is where Tsunade fainted.

( at the training grounds with the rest of team 7 )

Sakura broke the silence " what's taking Naruto so long "

Sasuke then muttered " who cares as long as he shows up "

Sasuke added "don't forget Kakashi-sensei is always late "

Sakura said " But Kakashi-sensei will be here before Naruto at this point "

As if on cue Kakashi jumps down from a tree into the clearing.

Kakashi said " hey guys sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my...

Sasuke and Sakura both shouted " YOU TOLD US THAT ONE ALREADY "

Kakashi said " Naruto won't be here today "

Sasuke and Sakura both asked "Why not ?"

Kakashi sighed and said " he is sick"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him with a look that said "Whaa"

Sasuke coughed and was startled by the cough but regained his composure

In time for the other two to look at him "What are you staring at " he muttered

He then tried to change the subject " well the dobe will probably come anyway "

Kakashi muttered "yeah probably " that's what he was worried about.

Sasuke felt another cough coming and dashed off.

Kakashi looked in the direction Sasuke ran " What's his problem " he asked Sakura

Sakura sweat dropped . Her only reply was " uuuuhhhh "

Sasuke stopped at a nearby tree and went into a coughing fit

When he finally caught his breath he muttered "What is happening to me I never get sick "

He walked back to Kakashi and Sakura

They looked at him "What happened " Kakashi asked.

Sasuke muttered "Nothing important "

Just then Naruto ran up with Kuruma beside him. He only had one fox tail because Kuruma showed Naruto how to retract his other tails.

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the ground. As did Sakura's and Kakashi's

All they could say was """WHAT THE HELL"""

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((CLIFF HANGER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

((((((((((((((((((( That's all for this chapter and I will see you in the next one)))))))))))))))))))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fox Fever (a naruto fanfic ) I don't own naruto

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Previously on Fox Fever))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Just then Naruto ran up with Kuruma beside him. He only had one fox tail because Kuruma showed Naruto how to retract his other tails.

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the ground. As did Sakura's and Kakashi's

All they could say was """WHAT THE HELL"""

They all gapped at Naruto's new features

All Sasuke could say was " What happened to you !?"

Kakashi said " yeah and who's the fox?"

Naruto sighed " it's a long story and as for the fox , this is Kuruma the old nine tailed fox "

They all only managed to squeak out a small " WHAT!"

Then Sasuke asked " wait what do you mean **old** nine tailed fox?"

Then Naruto brightened up and said " well I'm the new nine tails, surprise!"

He then brought out the rest of his tails.

That was when they fainted , even Kakashi

That was when Kuruma said " well that went well, although I thought at least Kakashi would have taken it better.

Naruto shrugged "oh well, they will wake up sooner or later, want to train until then

Kuruma said "Sure Naruto "

Naruto put away the rest of his tails and the trained for two hours before the others woke up

Kakashi had hit his head on a rock.

Kakashi moaned " oooowwwww my head hurts"

Kuruma licked Sasuke , Sasuke shot awake at the feeling of being touched

Sasuke scrambled away from the fox, he remembered what happened and calmed down some what.

Kuruma then proceeded to lick Sakura

She woke up but was still half asleep and began to pet Kuruma

Kuruma rubbed his head against her hand.

She woke up the rest of the way and surprisingly did not panic

Sakura continued to pet Kuruma while Kakashi woke up the rest of the way

Sasuke asked Sakura " how can you pet that thing "

Sakura then said " Kuruma is not an **it** , he is a **he**

Sasuke proceeded to rant as he stood up " But you heard Naruto it was the nine tails

Sakura jumped up and shoved Sasuke to the ground

Sakura was the one ranting now " I told you Kuruma is not an **it** , he is a **he"**

She continued " and yes he **was** the nine tails but not anymore now he's a cute fox with one tail"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to her face

And she said " you remember that "

And she dropped him

This is where Sasuke went into a severe coughing fit

Kakashi asked Sasuke " Are you ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up

Sasuke looked at his hand , his vision was getting blurry, but he could see the blood on his hand .

His ears were ringing and he felt light headed

His eyes were going in and out of focus

Naruto came over and reached toward Sasuke

But Sasuke backed up best he could before tripping and falling on his back

He let out a groan of pain

Naruto ran over when heard the groan

He used his hand to feel Sasuke's forehead before taking it back quickly

"He has an extremely high fever "Naruto said

"WILL HE BE OKAY !"Sakura said worriedly

"Let's get him to the hospital" Kakashi said

"Yeah ok "Naruto said

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((CLIFF HANGER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

((((((((((((((((((( That's all for this chapter and I will see you in the next one)))))))))))))))))))


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys it's good to be back

So as for why I haven't been updating, my family has been growing smaller lately, not in a good way.

And as for this story,... I'm rewriting it. Better and more detailed.

As for why, so school started up and I have a lot of essays in English so my writing skills have greatly improved.

I will be deleting this one later so don't fret about which one is which.

And I appreciate all of ur support and honesty, thanks for that.

As for when the first chapter will be out I'm not sure. I have a lot of school work to do.

Well...,that about covers it. Later guys

Sincerely,

ShikaTheDemonSlayer


End file.
